Three rooms, three pairs
by zHEL
Summary: Zuko prepares a Vacation for the whole Avatar gang. But there is one catc;excluding Iroh's, there are only three rooms. There are three pairs....this could be the perfect time for Aang to straighten out his relationship with Katara.R'n'R please
1. 4 rooms,one Iroh,and three other pairs

Hey guys ^^, tis Ellie here. Am a huuuuuuge avatar fan. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, what I do have is love for them. ^^

So without further ado, (pam-para-ram!) the prologue (so many errors I had to rewrite it.)

"Are you guys going to stare at each other or are you gonna eat?" Mai grunted as she noticed that the avatat and Katara had been staring at each other over dinner for a while. .

There was silence. No reaction, only a visible reddening of Katara's face.

"More tea? Iroh offered Aang. A grimace escaped the old man's face as he looked at the young airbender/ As if he was saying; _I'm only doing this to break the tension._

Zuko and Sokka laughed as they entertained themselves with the awkward atmosphere brewing in the dining hall. They were on a _Royal _vacation. Zuko had asked his most trusted advisors to take over the fire nation for a while. After all, they were still pretty much teenagers who needed a break every now and then.

As for the said tension, it has been lingering amongst the teenagers for quite a while. Of course, who else would have caused it but the beloved avatar _and _the apple of his eyes; Katara. The two were in a hanging relationship. None of the two has had the courage of asking the other of what their relationship _really _was. Even after the kisses. The oh, so passionate kisses that happened every now and then.

After dinner they went to their own rooms, getting ready for the day after. They would tour the whole Island tomorrow and needed rest. Unfortunately Zuko forgot about one major problem; the in that Zuko picked (said to be the finest in the island) only had four rooms). It was rather expensive so the owner made only four rooms expecting that there weren't many rich people who could afford to stay there at the same time, never did he expect _the_ Firelord to come there with his whole gang.

"The great firelord Zuko….forgets to get an inn big enough to accommodate his guests" Toph giggled out.

Zuko could only groan.

"hahaha..Smooth move Sifu Hotman" Aang added.

"Stop calling me that!!" The young firelord fumed.

While the four were making a fuss over the _little_ problem they had, Mai noticed that Katara was too silent.

"So, perfect time to pounce on our men huh?" Mai teased, her face barely changing expression (as usual)

Katara could only stare at her in confusion. "I don't understand".

"We're on vacation, Iroh gets one room, we have three rooms left, and I do see three _pairs_."

The young waterbender blushed at the prospect.

A small smile escaped Mai's face "Guess I better tell the innkeepers who'll be staying on each room" she said as she walked to the stairs, heading for the lobby.


	2. One bed only

Soooo, you guys asked for an update, so here's the update!

And before I forget to mention it, they are in fact 4 years older now. So yeah, in their world it's pretty legal to be doing _those _things.

(btw thanks for the reviews, it makes my heart happy and warm ^^)

-I don't own avatar, but like I've said before. I do have great love and adoration for it and its characters-

So, (pam-para-ram) on with the show! ^^

"So here's what Mai wrote down in the Lobby:" Katara said with a hint of desperation in her voice. "For Iroh, he gets one room, Aang shares a room with me, Sokka and Toph share another, and lastly Zuko and Mai share one as well" She sighed.

"Wow, it seems only I get a room all to myself" Iroh said in great delight. "Hmm, everyone's got partners….I must say I'm pretty jealous." He teased.

"Ah! It's not what you think." Aang spoke in defense.

"Twinkle toes is right, if it weren't for Mr. Firelord here, we all would have had a room all to ourselves." Toph Added.

"Well I don't mind sharing a room with Zuko" Mai claimed as she scooched closer to her lover, her expressions, still barely changing..

The young firelord could only look at her lady in the eyes, her sweet eyes. He stared at Mai as if he was trying to convey a message; a _thank you_, and with that he held her hand.

"Well big duuuuuuh, you're dating" Sokka pointed out.

"_ENGAGED!"_ Zuko corrected, still optimistic as ever to call his lover for four years, as his now official, fiancée. Mai could only smile (I know, she actually _smiles _here).

"Yeah, which gives you more reason to stay in the same room, I mean, you guys do share _one _room in the palace." Sokka complained.

"Well there's nothing we can do 'bout it now Sokka" Katara sighed. "The inn has strict regulations, we'll have to pay again if we want to change rooms."

"That would be a waste, let's just stick with our roommates…..then" Aang announced, as he blushed a deep red.

Toph groaned. "Ok then let's unpack"

-----------------a few minutes later-------------------

"So….this is our room huh?" Aang said, as a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah" Katara smiled, forcibly.

"Just…the two of ..us" The avatar blushed.

At that, the young waterbender could only blush in return.

After showering Katara realized one shocking truth; there was only one bed. _Oh shit._

Aang was already lying on the bed as she slowly raised half of the blanket he was covered in to warm herself up as well. It didn't work, sadly the Island's temperature during the night was cold. _Very _cold. It didn't take long for Aang to realize that his roomy wasn't warmed by the covers, and he knew what might just warm her up. He smiled as a plan came to his mind.

"Katara, you're cold aren't you?" The avatar asked, in great concern.

She blushed at his question.

The next thing she felt were hands moving from her back, wrapping around her.

"A-Aang?!" She said in great surprise.

"Don't move, this'll help you keep warm," At that, he tightened his embrace.

"Actually, move, turn around, it's warmer that way" He added affectionately.

Katara knew him enough to know that she shouldn't disobey, at that she turned around. She was startled as she felt Aang's hand tuck her head to his chest, his muscle-bound chest, his _warm _muscle-bound chest. She suddenly remembered that Aang wasn't a kid anymore. He had long past puberty with him now much taller than Katara. She also noticed that his body has become more toned, his face, less chubby and more defined. His voice, spirits his voice, it was chocolate for any girl's ears. He was anybody's _dream boy, _and there he was holding her in his arms, her heart skipped a beat.

"Any better?" He asked/

She nodded.

"Good."

_The boy, no, the man you've been brooding for, for five long years is right beside you, holding you. MAKE A MOVE DAMN IT! _She thought to herself.

She was actually about to _try _to, but then she realized he was sleeping. She smiled: _I have to weeks to make this man head over heals for me, and by the Spirits he will be mine!" _She thought to herself, and at that, she slept.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! As you have noticed; still no lemon. Patience is a virtue I'll let them get to that _moment _slowly but surely. RnR please. Loviyey! ^^


End file.
